


Think for Thought

by dalkomhan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, i can do better i swear, i finished this while i was getting ready to shower, its not good trust me, this is just a quick drabble i wrote, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalkomhan/pseuds/dalkomhan
Summary: Kyungsoo, an avid thinker, loves the concept of thoughts. So one day when a boy named Park Chanyeol asked him what he thinks about, he was a bit conflicted. What does he think about?// a short badly written not edited chansoo drabble i can do better i swear





	

**Author's Note:**

> i tried. tgis is my first drabble n i know it wont get big but trying doesnt kill anyone. this was written in an hour lol. ignore the plot holes too thanks. a good percentage of this is just a while bunch of random facts you gotta sit through

A dream. 

They're often seen after the soft unconsciousness of slumber. They're vivid, and they depict certain things. Each one of these mind paintings come with canvases beforehand. Your life and mind are the ones with the paintbrush, decorating the canvas. You could have a lucid dream. In which you're the one that has 100% control over the dream. You take the paint, paintbrush, and ideas you have and distribute them onto the canvas. 

There's also the idea of a nightmare. Its the same thilng as a dream. Just, it happens to be where your darker thoughts and paranoia come to light. Its as if nightmares are a movie. The main character, you, is about to die. But knowing that the rest of the movie has go on, your eyes shoot open and you're back in the somewhat safer place of reality. But what happens when you don't wake up, and you really do end up dying? Its a way of your brain telling you what you're afraid of, or confirming it if that's the case. Nightmares are more complex than dreams, because they're pure torture. Sometimes they even come with a paralysis. You can't move, but your nightmare isn't in relation. 

Dreams are just some pictures moving around in your head. Like a movie, as stated before. Dreams aren't really anything. Few or all have meaning, but who ever really pays attention to that? You have your dream, and then its over. Maybe you'll have an interesting story to tell your friends, but what else is there to gain? 

Do Kyungsoo. If you'd ask him what he thought about a dream at 18, this is the response you'd get. If you'd ask him when he was 8, he'd offer the same answer. 

Kyungsoo loved thinking, as nerdy as it sounds. He loved composing thoughts about multiple different topics and subjects. He was completely fascinated by the concept. He studied. Not for what the material was in class, but for his own personal interests. Kyungsoo's thoughts stay within the confinements of his head, where they'd be safe. No one could touch them, no one would hear them. No one could comment or force him to think otherwise. 

So one day, when a boy came up to him and started asking, "What are you thinking about?" every day, he was conflicted. 

What was he ever really thinking about?

The question had lead him into even more thoughts. 

-

Today, he'd been thinking about melancholia which lead to the concept of the four humors. 

They were a set up slash system of medicine, detailing the makeup and formation of the human body, taken up by Greek and Roman philosophers and physicians. It was saying that too much or lacking of the distinct four bodily fluids would affect a person's health. 

He thought about how individualistic it is. No one person is the exact same, so their four humours would never exactly coincide. 

Then there was also the four humors themselves, black bile, yellow bile, phlegm, and blood. These are the four fluids that are supposed to make up your body slash the fluids in your body. They're linked with the theory of the four elements, and the five Hindu elements. 

Now that Kyungsoo had that knowledge, he'd gone back to his original melancholia thoughts. 

Melancholia was sadness with an unknown cause. This baffled Kyungsoo (yet so did the thought of two people liking the same person.) He'd eventually figured out that it was believed that too much black bile had caused melancholia. It was odd to go into a state of depression and you're unable to figure out why. Kyungsoo was a man of reason. He didn't believe everything had to have a reason, but he believed that his actions will always have some reason. So the thought of him possibly experiencing melancholia or having already felt it was mind boggling. To be honest, it'd make him even more depressed if he couldn't figure why he felt sad in the first pla—

"What are you thinking about today?"

What?

He slowly turned his head up.

"What?" He said, this time out loud. 

"I said, what are you thinking about?"

"It's kind of boring so I don't think you'd care," 

"I'm all ears." The boy said gesturing to his ears (which Kyungsoo noticed were fairly large.)

"Are you sur-"

"Yes, if I wasn't I don't think I'd have asked."

"O-okay." He said reluctantly. 

He began to fidget with the drink in front of him. "Well, I was just thinking about melancholia, and its background. It kind of off put me because I'm a 'not everything must have a purpose, but everything I do must have purpose' kind of person, so I went to look it up. It's this whole long thing." He finished with a slight chuckle and waved it off. 

The brown haired boy returned the chuckle. "Lunch just started, I think we'll have a while."

-

A few weeks later, he'd been thinking about conformity. 

This had only come about once he'd watched an episode of 'Brain Games' while eating chips on the couch with his sister. 

Conformity had to do with the fact that no one wanted to look weird, or stand out. Even if you're against it, you're still kind of with it. So, subconsciously, you're conforming by not conforming. 

The average mind is kind of set up so that anytime you're with a group of people and the main center of attention isn't supposed to be you, you conform to make sure you don't stick out. Its not out of the norm, its comparable to many subjects. There's also how right and wrong don't matter as long as you blindly follow everyone else so you fit in. A surprise? No, but something new. Social acception is something that almost everyone wants. 

Conformity is directly related to peer pressure in Kyungsoo's eyes. Its kind of like how teens at a party will do drugs just because everyone else is doing it (he's exeprienced that firsthand, but he's a 'fake it till you make it' guy.) Or when you're taking a test. You'll see everyone else answer B, and even if you know the answer is A you'll do it too, to not start anything.

The boy had come back again today (for the nineteenth time,) and asked his classic question. 

"What're you thinking about?"

Kyungsoo explained per usual, and after they'd finished their usual conversation, Kyungsoo had realized something. 

"What's your name? We've been talking for a couple weeks now, but we've never really asked each other what our names are."

A look of realization coated the boy's face, as he slumped back into his seat. 

"You're right, we really don't know each other's names. Well, to start, I'm Park Chanyeol."

"Nice to meet you Chanyeol, I'm Do Kyungsoo."

They both laughed. 

"Have you noticed that when you laugh or smile, your lips make a cute heart shape?"

Kyungsoo's laughter stopped abruptly, the latter's began to fade too. 

"I'm sorry, did that make you uncomfortable or—" He cut himself off after he noticed the fierce blush on the younger's face. A smile creeped up onto his face, as he began teasing the younger. 

"Oh my god. Awh, you're blushing, I made you blush. I'm so proud of myself, because you look even cuter." Chanyeol cooed. Kyungsoo slapped him on the shoulder to get him stop, because somehow it'd become possible that Chanyeol made him blush even more. 

"You look like a tomato. A cute cherry one though." Chanyeol smiled, hitting the younger's arm. Kyungsoo reciprocated the smile as he'd done the same. 

After that, lunch continued. 

-

For the next few days, Kyungsoo had only thought of one subject. 

More so, one person. 

That person happened to be the boy with the dark brown hair who asked him a glorious question. 

The dark brown haired boy, with slim limbs and big ears. Somewhat thick, muscular arms. Deep baritone voice that doesn't match his looks. Hair usually falls down onto his forehead, sometimes is slicked back. Very lanky, seeing as he's 6'1". He had a slight dimple (and a set of pearly whites) that made an appearance whenever he had that signature laugh of his. 

Kyungsoo rarely ever likes strangers, but this guy had made himself so known to him, he couldn't even feel a certain way. He didn't want to reject this guy, and frankly, he wouldn't. Its abnormal to think about someone you've only known for about a month in this fashion, but he just can't help himself. In his defense, the boy had now known almost everything about him, so it did feel like they'd known each other for a while. 

So how was Kyungsoo supposed to reply when Chanyeol asks him,

"What are you thinking about?"

"Actually, you wanna know what I've been thinking about? No, no, wait. Who, I've been thinking about?" 

"I'm listening."

"You."

And Kyungsoo feels a slight pang of panic, yet also the refreshment of relief. He hadn't have to had started this himself, a blessing from above. Nonetheless, he must carry the conversation on. 

He drops his fork down onto his plate, some of the sauce splashing a millimeter, and sighs. 

"You know what, I've been thinking about you too."

"Let's say we think about each other on Saturday?"

"That sounds good."

And now, the thought of the soon-to-be greatest Saturday of his life was his only thought. 

La fin de l'histoire.


End file.
